Field
The present application relates to concrete barriers. More specifically, the present application is directed to a connector and connection system to provide improved connection for various peripheral devices to the concrete barriers.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
A variety of modular concrete barrier systems (e.g., Jersey barrier systems) have been employed to separate lanes of traffic, re-route traffic especially during construction, provide crowd control at various events, as well as other applications. These systems are commonly used for temporary and in some cases semi-permanent applications.
One type of a modular concrete system is known as a J-J hooks concrete barrier system, which includes a plurality of concrete barriers. Adjacent concrete barriers lock with respect to one another using J-type connectors (hooks) disposed along the sidewalls of the concrete barriers. The J-J hooks concrete barrier system provides a self-aligning, easily modifiable and/or removable system. Specifically, an independent concrete barrier can be removed without disturbing the concrete barriers adjacent to that concrete barrier. Moreover, the barriers can be easily moved/adjusted in a desired direction.
The industry currently uses costly methods to attach various peripheral devices (e.g., lighting, fencing, and signage) to the concrete barriers. Generally, the barriers are drilled to attach saddle-mounted units for lighting, fencing, signage, and/or other applications. On average, at least four (4) anchors (e.g., bolts) are required to attach the saddle of the unit to the concrete barrier. Moreover, two (2) mechanics are required to attach and/or remove each unit.
It is therefore desirable to provide a connector and connection system to provide improved connection for various peripheral devices to the concrete barriers, reducing costs associated with their attachment and removal.